You Are The Moon
by JadeJeronimo
Summary: They were drawn to each other in ways either of them understood. They connected in the way that only soul mates can, deeper than either of them ever expected. Too bad they were both loyal to Alice. BxJ AH. Lemons but alot of plot. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to anyone who loves someone they couldn't have. **

**This is a oneshot.**

**It contains some sexual themes and swearing, so if either offends you...don't read.**

* * *

**-:- Jasper -:-**

The flashing lights hit my eyes at blinding rates. The stinging sensation was present but not nearly as bad as it once was when I had done my first show. As I did my signature walk, I gave the photographers my signature smile. As my lips twitched into my crooked smirk, someone caught my eye.

A petite brunette stood next to my manager Alice Brandon, her chocolate hued hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls and waves. I couldn't see much of her face beside perfectly arched eyebrows and her full pouty lips due to a large and expensive camera obscuring most of her face.

I suddenly remembered where I was, immediately posing before turning and walking back to the start of the runway.

* * *

**-:- Bella -:-**

"Did you get some good shots, Bella?" Alice asked. Instead of responding I passed her my camera. She started flicking through my shots, the steady clicking of buttons made it obvious she was looking for something in particular.

I knew what the something was; Jasper Hale.

* * *

Alice, my best friend, had always dreamt of being a model. She had the perfectly proportioned figure and gorgeous face but sadly those proportions were too small to be a model. While she had a done a few print campaigns when she was 17, she eventually gave up when she was rejected every day for runway. She had wanted so desperately to be immersed into the fashion world but lacked the height for modelling or the good sewing skills to make the clothes.

The next idea she had was to be a stylist, and that had worked for a while. She was interning for Angela Weber, a smart and fashionably geeky woman tabbed as the next Rachel Zoe, when she had to interview clients for an upcoming photo shoot. Alice was given the task of picking 3 models out of 1000, a task that had to be spread out over a two week period.

Alice had picked Edward Cullen. He was a mysteriously sexy bronze haired man with pale skin that had the slightest hint of a tan and deep emerald eyes.

The next person was a gorgeous girl by the name of Rosalie Hale. With long hair that naturally fell into silky waves and unique violet eyes it was clear why Alice picked her. The fact that she had an almost perfect body didn't hurt either.

The last of the three people wasn't actually auditioning. Alice had originally picked a sweet woman called Esme Pratt. She had lovely caramel hair and light honey eyes. She was the best out of what had been seen but Angela agreed with Alice that, while she was absolutely a very pretty girl with a great walk, she just didn't seem to fit.

Alice told me that at the end of that day while walking home she had run into a tall blond man. With sparkling blue eyes and a lean physique, Alice had dubbed him perfect. The spent hours in a coffee shop; she was convincing him that she was not trying to scam him and he was asking dozens of questions. He was chosen and along with Edward and Rosalie, did the shoot.

At the end of that year, Alice decided, along with a little prodding from Angela that talent management was more her thing than styling. Alice had asked Edward, Jasper and Rosalie if they would like to join her as her first clients.

Edward had already been signed by Eclipse Model Management and Rosalie had decided that, while modelling was extremely fun and paid well, that she would rather be a mother. That left Jasper.

He had told Alice while modelling was never his plan, or even an option, he would be pleased to join her. The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

"Bella, my god, you are amazing!" Alice's praise brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the screen on my camera and smiled. While I wasn't amazing, the picture I had taken was. It was Jasper, his signature crooked smirk on his lips and his blue eyes practically piercing the lens I used to shoot him. The light had hit him perfectly, practically making him shine under it.

He looked beautiful.

"Yeah, that is a really good shot actually," I admitted. She turned to me, her hazel eyes large and pleading. I knew the drill. "You two would make a cute pair," I told her, like I did every time I was shown a photo or video of Jasper.

"I think we would too," she said proudly, as if the fact that they were both attractive would make them suddenly fall in love.

In her defence, in the industry Alice worked in, that was probably an often occurrence.

"There he is!" She squealed, her tiny fingers wrapping around my wrist and yanking harshly. She began to tug me along, her short dark hair bouncing with ever skip of her step.

"Hey Alice," he greeted her as he short heeled feet skidded to a stop. "How are you?" He was polite, I had been told. I felt like I already knew him despite never actually meeting him.

It was an odd feeling, like reading a book but knowing every outcome and pairing.

"Hey Jazz," she practically cooed at him. "I'm good. You were great tonight," now she was fucking purring. I wasn't sure if I wanted to puke or leave.

_Maybe both._

Jasper tugged at the hairs on the base of his neck awkwardly, a small smile on his lips. "Thanks Al," he said to her before he turned to me. "Hello there," he extended his hand to shake. I placed my right hand in his and I couldn't help but notice how well they fit. I blushed as a look of recognition seemed to pass through his eyes. "You must be Bella!" He seemed pleased with himself, as if he had just figured out a puzzle.

"And you must be Jasper," I untangled my hand from the grasp of his. He was still smiling at me and I could have just melted. He was even more handsome up close and in person. I was so pissed at Alice at this moment. She had told me that no matter what, I was to protect Jasper from anyone who tried to hit on him. _He was hers_, she had said. _He just didn't know it yet._

I had always thought that either she was right and he might have liked her or she had wishful thinking.

Suddenly I felt myself desperately wishing for the latter.

"I have to go talk to some people, you know network?" Jasper and I nodded numbly at Alice. "Bella, don't forget what I said before. And Jasper, you really were great tonight." She winked at him before turning her gaze to me and mouthing the words 'Protect him from the skanks.'

Alice walked off into the crowd of tall models, short children of wealthy celebrities and fat men in suits leaving me and Jasper alone.

"You don't have to stay with me," I told him.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I have been dying to meet you. Alice practically beams when she talks about you. I can't wait to get to know you," he smiled at me and my knees went weak.

He was gorgeous.

"I feel the same, Jasper. The way Alice talks about you I feel like I have known you for years. Do you want to go grab some coffee? Alice told me that there is a great adjoining cafe here."

"That sounds great. Lead the way, Picture Girl."

* * *

I sipped on the milkshake I had ordered while Jasper skulled a large coffee. I resisted the urge to get a coffee myself, but I didn't want to have trouble sleeping tonight.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned as he tore the paper cup to shreds after finishing his drink. I nodded, curious as to what he could want to know. "I know how this is going to sound, but just trust me okay?" I nodded again. "Do you mind if we go somewhere? My apartment or yours if that makes you more comfortable?" The nervous habit of tugging at his hair returned.

I now understood what he said about it sounding like a certain implication. I was surprised at the wave of disappointment that flooded through me.

_Fucking Alice and her fucking crush._

I was definitely attracted to Jasper. Alice had told me that if she wasn't into him that she would have tried to hook us up. Apparently we had the same music taste, liked the same food and were both similar in how we acted and thought. "Okay, sure." I was at a loss for words. I realized he asked who's place. "Uhm...my place?"

"Very well, darlin'. I have a car waiting for me outside. Do you need to let anyone know you're leaving?" I shook my head. Alice knew I hated these fancy events. My random disappearance wouldn't surprise her.

* * *

The car was moving slowly through the 11pm traffic of New York. Jasper and I had started off by discussing the basics such as what our jobs were.

I had learnt that he had originally wanted to be a journalist. He said he was good at picking up on people's emotions and even manipulating them. He used his charm to calm, or even to excite a crowd of people. This charm and ability to pick up on emotions, along with a good knowledge of current affairs and pop culture as well as great writing skills made journalism an obvious choice.

He was on the way back from an interview at a popular magazine when Alice ran into him. He had been rejected for no real reason; just told he wasn't right for that magazine.

Jasper needed money for food and another nights stay in the hotel room, along with some spare cash to send back home to his sister. Alice had seemed like a godsend at the time, filling Jasper with promises of at least three thousand dollars for just six hours of work.

"After that day I applied at several magazines and newspapers," he had said. "But the only ones that accepted me were either last on my list of preferences or didn't pay very well for the first few years. So I went back to Miss Weber who agreed to use me in a few campaigns. Then Alice wanted me and well, I would be stupid to say no to that kind of cash."

I had told him how I originally wanted to be a freelance photographer and travel the world, but like him I had trouble paying the bills.

"One day Alice needed a photographer. Hers had cancelled at last minute and she needed someone to take headshots of a new client in time for a go-see the next day. She gave me five hundred dollars and said I could get even more for commercial shoots if I joined her. I did and here I am."

For the rest of the trip we had decided to play twenty questions. We stuck to the mundane questions about favourite colours, foods and places.

I was down to my twentieth question. I felt comfortable enough with him that I decided to ask him something that had been bugging me since he asked me to leave.

"Why didn't you want to stay at the party?"

He ran a hand through his honey hued locks before answering. "Those parties are just an excuse to network, judge and gossip. If you aren't seen kissing another model, you're gay. If you are seen handshaking with an opposing agencies manager, you are ditching your current one. Everyone tells you how great you are while bitching about you the second you leave. I hate that scene, Bella. I hate this industry."

He looked out the window and I realized I had hit a sore point. I wanted nothing more than to allow a million apologies burst through my lips but before I had the chance his gaze came back to me.

"It's my last question, isn't it?" I nodded, relief waving over me. I understood what he meant about his skill for picking up on emotions and changing them. He began to ask a question but the car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window and noticed my apartment was outside. Jasper talked to the driver briefly before lacing his long fingers with mine and tugging me. "Come on, Picture Girl, we can finish this inside."

* * *

"Where were we?" he mused, swirling the wine glass he held. "Ahh, yes, my turn to ask a question. I am extremely curious, what caused you to start photography?"His question puzzled me. "I know why you continued to do it for Alice, but what made you start?"

Surely he could have thought of something more interesting?

Regardless, I answered honestly.

"It's really simple actually. If you can't be beautiful, why not capture something that is?"

"Bella, do you really think you aren't beautiful?" To answer his question I simply waved a hand up and done the length of my body as if to say 'Clearly, just look at me.' "Are you blind? Look at you, darlin'! You are quite literally the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. When I saw you today, you took my breath away." A small blush swept over _his_ cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. We had another thing in common.

"You are definitely the most handsome man I have ever seen Jasper," I admitted. He gave me a soft smile but his eyes were hard.

"That is quite sweet of you, Bella. But trust me when I say I am not handsome," he looked down at his arm, tugging up the sleeve. "See this Bella?"

I stared at his arm, trying to see anything. My brow furrowed. What was I meant to be seeing? Jasper seemed to notice my frustration. Immediately he moved his arm under the light of my bedside lamp.

Suddenly hundreds of tiny scars appeared on his skin, varying in shape.

I leaned in closer.

"Jasper," I whispered. "What the fuck happened to you?"

A pause past before he answered as if trying to assemble his thoughts. "I didn't have as happy as a childhood that most people receive, Bella. Even Alice has no idea," another few minutes of silence passed, varying degrees of pain flashing across his face. Suddenly he began to tug off his shirt but my hand of its own accord stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I understand if you are disgusted," his head hung low as a soft gasp tumbled from my lips.

"I am hardly disgusted! I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything to prove something. I still find you handsome, Jasper. You are really handsome," and he was, even as he stared at me like I had a third head.

"Beautiful, Bella?" he was restraining an anger I couldn't understand. He harshly ripped his shirt from his body, the buttons scattering across the carpet of my bedroom. "I am fucking repulsive!" His eyebrows furrowed and his breath's came out fast and shallow. I gazed at him for a few seconds, absorbing how he looked. He had scars all over his torso and suddenly something clicked. Alice always thought he was a prude as he refused to show anything more than his hands, neck and legs in runways or photo shoots. I now understood.

His head turned away from me, but I refused to allow that. I used my right hand to turn it back to me as my left hand clasped unto his. I waited for his stubborn eyes to find mine, and when they did I allowed my voice, soft as the wind, to whisper words that were utterly true.

"Your face doesn't define your beauty. And these scars?" I traced a long scar down his chest. "These scars don't define your beauty either, Jasper. You _are _absolutely breathtaking," I reminded him.

His breathing began to return to normal but he still didn't seem to believe me. To try to convince him I let my lips drop to his oddly textured skin. I allowed my fingers to flutter over ever scar, caressing them. My kisses trailed from his shoulder, down to his chest and then back up to his neck.

He had become completely still by this point, like a statue beneath my touch. I hesitantly moved myself into his lap, my lips finding their way to his jaw.

I began to murmur into his skin between open mouth kisses. "You," I kissed his clean shaven jaw again. "Are," I kissed his cheek. "Beautiful," my lips pressed against the side of his. I ghosted my lips over his full ones, waiting for him to respond; to do anything.

He never did.

* * *

"Can we just lie here for a while?" he asked, his long fingers plucking my short ones away from his skin.

I nodded, trying to ignore the rejection sweeping over me. Jasper smiled slightly, shifting me off his lap and laying me gently on my bed as if I was breakable although he seemed so fragile. I wanted to know the story of his scars, but I kept the words within the confines of my verbal filter. He looked so vulnerable as he rolled over, his hand seeking mine; seeking comfort.

I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out this man. Many would think he had everything; he was rich, famous and adored by many.

"Bella, thank you for tonight," he murmured. "I get so lonely sometimes. When I knew you were there for Alice and not for networking, models or sex I thought you would be great to hang with. Alice speaks very highly of you."

"I can say the same for you. I must admit though, I wouldn't have minded getting laid," as if on cue, I blushed and ducked my head. He laughed and kissed my nose, dropping his forehead against mine. I was sure if I opened my eyes, his would be looking into mine.

"Maybe later, sugar," he appeased me, his Texan roots showing more than before. "For tonight would you mind just keeping me company?" I opened my eyes and sure enough those blue gazers were staring at me, reading me like an open book.

"How can you be so lonely in one of the busiest cities of the world?" I didn't bother trying to word it nicely to make him feel better. I was blunt and to the point.

I think he appreciated that considering his career.

He started at me briefly before he answered; his breath ghosting against my skin as he did so.

"Think of it this way," he said. "If you were put in a room full of people who don't speak your language, who don't understand anything you think or feel, would you be lonely then?"

* * *

His head was nestled into the crook of my neck, his fingers making sweeping circles across my hand. The steady rhythm of our breathing was the only sound apart from the distant hum of traffic and the gentle pitter patter of rain.

"I enjoy your company," he said randomly into the quiet of my room.

"I'm glad," I whispered, shifting even closer to him.

I enjoyed his more than I should.

It scared me and thrilled me all at once.

* * *

In the few hours that I had known Jasper, I had learnt so much; almost too much yet not enough t all.

I knew that the hardest thing I would ever have to do is watch him and Alice fall in love as she thought they would. I couldn't help but think that I understood him on a level she couldn't ever reach, despite the difference in the length of time we had known him.

She saw a polite man, I saw a man who was frightened of saying the wrong thing.

She thought his father and mother raised him to have good manners, I knew his harsh father was strict and intimidating and his mother was too scared to oppose any of the words Jasper was told. While Alice simply assumed he was taught well, I was aware he was frightened into submission from a young age

She saw a guy who made a great model, I saw a guy who was desperate for the money but hated the fame and people that he had to involve himself with.

We both saw a handsome guy; however she only can see the outer beauty. She is blind to the kindness of his heart or the pain in his soul.

It wasn't her fault though.

* * *

"Does Alice know all this?" I asked him in between watching late night television and the random hour of sleep here and there.

"Know all what?" he asked. His fingers, calloused from guitar playing, danced across my arm.

"Know all about what is underneath the beauty; how you think, how you feel...the real you."

"No," he said simply.

Half an hour or so passed, the dark of the room seeming heavier in preparation for the continuation of the conversation that I wasn't even sure would happen.

"For her to know all that, I would have to let her in."

Another pregnant pause occurred before he elaborated further. "I hate letting people in," he admitted. "But for you I made an exception."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear Bella..." he started as rain began to splatter against my windows. "I thought you might understand me."

"How could you of known that within a few moments of knowing me?"

"I couldn't, I guess. I felt something though...some sort of draw to you. I was hoping it wouldn't be wrong." He smiled at me and I realized he wasn't wrong. We just clicked.

"But what if you were wrong?"

"Well then I would have gotten to fuck a very hot woman."

The sound of our laughter joined the rain as the only noises of the night.

* * *

"Do you know the Hush Sound?" he asked me as we discussed music. Alice was right; we were similar in this aspect too.

"I love them."

"Can we listen to 'You are the moon'?" I nodded, retrieving my iPod. I was just about to find my speakers when he tugged me back onto the bed, my back crashed against his chest. He gently placed one of the ear buds into my ear. Long fingers brushed back my hair; I blushed.

"I really love this song," I said, my voice sounding tiny against the loud of the music humming in my ear. "Why did you want to listen to it?"

"Listen to the lyrics, darlin'," was his cryptic answer.

As I sat there, his legs twined with me; his arms forming a cage around me, I obeyed his request.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
_

I immediately understood this verse. He felt alone, despite the amount of people around him constantly. Jasper felt as though he was in darkness; no-one understood him before I came along.

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone _

Regardless of his beauty and grace, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

I saw the beauty he possessed, so obvious yet subdued by the pain that tainted his every thought, every breath. Even though this darkness existed, his beauty – both physical and inner beauty- for me, blurred the darkness he held within his heart and mind.

_  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe  
_

I thought he was perfect, but the sadness in his soul made it hard to see his light side sometimes because he only saw his scars; the ones on his skin and the ones from his past.

_  
I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

He was playing me this song to show me how I made him feel. A small smile broke out across my face.

"You make me feel beautiful," he whispered against my hair, his voice constraining so many emotions.

I turned, a hard task considering the way we were tangled, and kissed his lips.

I pulled back, waiting for the rejection again. As tears welled up in my eyes, he moved closer.

"You make me feel whole, Bella," he kissed my forehead, his warm lips lingering. "You make me feel human."

The rejection was quickly replaced by joy as his lingering lips found their way to mine.

* * *

I was awoken by Jasper's hands sweeping across my bare stomach. I tried to keep my eyes closed and body still, curious as to where this was going.

He refused to accept this though, his throaty chuckle making it clear that he knew I had woken.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing shivers to sweep my body. "That was quite a dream you were having, Picture Girl."

Sheer mortification oozed from every pore of my skin. My mother had told me as I child I talked during my sleep, a habit I thought I had kicked after puberty.

I guess I was wrong.

His hands slid up higher, grazing the underside of my breasts. I was suddenly very aware of myI hoped this was going where I thought it was going.

Round one was amazing and I desperately wanted a round two.

"You were begging for me to touch you, did you know that darlin'?" Regardless of my embarrassment, I was aroused and _fuck,_ I wanted him.

"Jazz," I whimpered as his hands fleetingly ghosted over my hardening nipples. "Don't tease," I begged. God knows he did enough of that during round two.

Almost immediately his pouty lips attached onto my breast as his hands trailed up my thigh, close but not close enough to where I was aching for him. His teeth grazed my sensitive skin and I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my lips. He looked up at me, his blue eyes darker and deeper, filled with lust and need.

I had never seen anything more attractive.

Our eyes locked, he began to inch even closer. I was whimpering as his lips twitched into a smirk around the nipple he was currently biting.

"Jasper, please," I moaned.

He sucked for a few seconds before releasing my breast with a loud 'pop'. He began to feather kisses down my stomach, his words mumbling as he went. "What do you want, darlin'?"

"Oh god," I gasped as he licked a trail around my bellybutton, sliding lower slightly. "I want you to touch me," I finally replied, amazed at my coherency considering what he was doing.

After giving me a devilish smirk, he obliged. He blew cold air over the wet trails he had made on my stomach as his fingers slid up my slit. He let out a low groan and mumbled something along the lines of 'so wet.

He brought his fingers, glistening with my juices, to his lips. He sucked on them eagerly before a mischievous glint passed through his eyes.

Dropping his head down to my stomach once again, his voice reached my ears as clear as day.

"You taste so fucking good, sugar. I need more," and with that he kissed down me quickly before reaching my aching pussy. He parted my thighs slightly and kissed my clit. A shiver of pleasure passed through me, causing him to chuckle. The vibrations felt fucking good and my hips eagerly bucked in his direction.

His fingers pressed down on my hips to keep me in place as he began to lick and suck with more fervour. One set of fingers moved from my hips to my entrance and began to teasingly circle it causing a sound that resembled a growl to escape me.

"Jazz, unngghh," I groaned.

Three fingers suddenly thrust into me as he sucked my clit into his mouth. Despite his firm grasp on my hips, they bucked into him, seeking more. He obliged, thrusting his fingers harder and deeper.

After a while I found myself teetering on the edge of an orgasm, his tongue still flicking against my swollen nub.

"Jasper, I want you in me when I come," I told him. He immediately pulled off his boxers but left his shirt, still uncomfortable with his scars.

Aligning himself with my entrance, he kissed me gently.

"You are perfect," he whispered while thrusting into me. His lips pressed against mine gently but passionately as his hips rocked into mine. My hands flew wrapped around his waist as my hips met him thrust for thrust.

Our kisses became less frequent as our need for air grew. My heart was pumping erratically as Jasper kept me on the edge of an orgasm. His thumb was pressed against my clit, rubbing but not enough to make me come.

His hand, still on my hip, tightened its grip. His thrusts became deeper and harder as he came closer and closer to his own orgasm.

The rubbing got harder and more precise on my clit as his lips met mine again for a fiery kiss.

With one final thrust, we both came. My name fell from his lips like a chant, as did his name from mine. He collapsed on top of me, panting and smile and almost fucking glowing.

The weight, although I knew it was temporary, seemed lifted from his shoulders. He pressed his forehead against mine for an un-measurable period of time; just gazing into my eyes.

He eventually rolled over, pulling me against his chest again. He kissed my neck and nuzzled it, nestling into me as he tried to go to sleep.

He soon fell asleep, the steady rhythm of his breathing pulling me into sleep quickly after.

* * *

When I woke up, it was bright in my room. Jasper and I had once again found ourselves tangled, his legs mingled with mine, our arms clinging to each other.

I don't know how long I stared at him, the soft arch of his eyebrows, the sharp angles of his jaw...

I hated Alice while I stared at him. If she didn't want him, I had no doubt that Jasper and I would get together for more than a one night stand.

He woke up eventually and immediately broke into a smile when he saw me. I smiled back timidly, unsure of where we stood. He seemed to note my hesitation as he leant forward and kissed me, gazing at me intently.

In that moment; our eyes locked, his fingers intertwined with mine, his lips pressed as soft as a rose petal against mine, I felt connected to him. I had felt connected to people in many ways before, but never like this. He seemed to have the same thoughts as I did and the mood in the room shifted.

A weight was put against our shoulders now. We both knew that the night was over. When we left this room soon, it would all go back to how it was before.

We would become Jasper Hale the model and Isabella Swan the photographer. We would both go back to be Alice's workers; her property almost. I would still be her closest friend and if she had her way, he would become her lover.

That thought taunted me as I pulled him closer to me so I could suck on his neck; marking him. He did the same, his soft lips pressed against the base of my throat.

It was this brief set of minutes in which we each claimed each other as our own, I realized something.

Jasper and I were completely perfect for each other. Similar in almost every way and in the ways we weren't, we complimented each other.

It was this factor, this way we both thought and dealt with things that would be our downfall.

Because, like me, Jasper put other people's happiness above his own.

_Fucking Alice and her fucking crush._

* * *

It was 9.44am, 2 hours before Jasper had to meet Alice for a lunch meeting to discuss a trip to Paris.

Jasper was getting his clothes together, preparing to leave, when my phone rang.

"Hello. Bella Swan speaking," I answered politely.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice." Usually I was happy to talk to her, but I was annoyed at her for calling. These were the last few moments Jasper and I would have together because of her, and she wanted to take those away from me too?

"Alice, I am in the middle of something. Mind making it quick?" I spoke as sweetly as I could.

"Oh sure Bella," she replied calmly. She hadn't noticed my odd mood.

Good.

"I was just wondering if you saw what happened to Jasper last night." She said.

Without thinking thoroughly I handed the phone to Jasper.

"It's for you," I mumbled.

He took the phone and said "Yes?" Almost straight away the phone was placed back in my hands.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as soon as I made her aware I was listening. "How could you? He is mine, Bella. For fakes sake, why is Jasper at your apartment!" She yelled, her voice harsh and rude.

"Alice, calm the fuck down," I ordered.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Explain?"

"We didn't do anything but talk." The lies tasted bitter on my tongue.

I hate the world.

"Really?" I wanted nothing more than to scream at her, tell her she doesn't deserve him and that he should be mine. I wanted to squash her stupid hopeful tone and cry and kick up a fuss.

Instead I simply said "Alice, we both know you would have my head on a platter if I touched him."

She laughed, clearly relieved. She said she would let me go now and told me to remind Jasper that she was meeting him at the Twilight cafe at 11.30.

He stood at the door of my apartment, freshly showered and smiling softly but his eyes were down and sad.

"Hey," I whispered using my index finger to lift his chin. "It was great while it lasted, right?"

He nodded but didn't change his facial expression one bit. He leaned in and began to pepper kisses all over my face and neck.

He finally smiled properly when I began to giggle.

"I adore you, Bella." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if it would solve every problem that ever existed.

It was like he was saying a minor form of I love you.

I loved it.

I loved him.

I hated it not being enough.

"I adore you more," I said fondly, my arms clinging to him tightly.

I didn't want to let go.

"Call me later?" he requested.

I nodded.

I would be counting down every second till I could call him, even if I couldn't say anything romantic or flirtatious, even if he wasn't mine because he understood me.

Friendship; I could handle that.

Right?

I began to cry, tears streaming down my face and sobs racking through my chest.

"No baby," he cooed. "Darlin' please don't cry," he begged.

He pulled me to him closer, tucking me into him.

We fit perfect.

Our chest meshed, my hand was the right size for his, my slightly larger top lip and his lower lip made our kisses fit perfect.

I cried harder.

We fit perfectly for everything.

I was his compliment and he was mine.

Even during sex we complimented each other like black and white, ying and yang.

We fit like puzzle pieces.

I hated it.

I hated Alice for claiming him.

I hated Jasper for being so decent and sweet; too sweet to hurt Alice.

I hated myself for not meeting Jasper before Alice.

I hated myself for getting so close to him after only one night.

I hated fate.

He closed the door after kissing away my tears.

"Fate can't be so cruel," he had mumbled. "We will be brought together somehow, sugar."

He had smiled at me again. It wasn't the biggest smile he had done in my presence, but it was the first one to reach his eyes for the last 2 hours. He leant down and kissed the top of my head. The scent of soap and shampoo assaulted my senses. I breathed in deep, savouring the moment.

"I promised this isn't goodbye," he mumbled against my hair. He inhaled like I was, savouring the moment too.

My lips were kissed several more times before he had finally left.

* * *

I had been curled up on my couch for half an hour when the sound of knocking on my door stirred my moping session.

I rubbed my eyes and walked to the door, opening it.

Jasper stood there, a massive smile on his face.

"I had to tell you something before I left."

* * *

I crawled into bed, hugging my pillows that smelt like him.

Fresh tears pricked in my eyes as I played the words he had said over and over in my head.

"I am fairly sure I am falling in love with you, Picture Girl."

* * *

**A/N: This story took me 2 days to write.**

**I just randomly started writing it for no reason and well....here it is XD**

**This was my first sorta lemon. Be nice. **

**I absolutely love reviews, so make my day and review peeps!**

**P.S. The song was You are the Moon by the Hush Sound. Great band, amazing song XD**


	2. Really Important!

**I am absolutely astounded at the amazing response to this story.**

**It was my first real one shot, so to have such amazing reviews, so many alerts and faves and soooo many hits...I got to say, it was so wonderful.**

**It got me thinking, that maybe I could try and make this a full story.**

**Review and let me know.**

**1. Should I continue it or leave it as is?**

**2. If yes, short (under 10 chapters) or a long story?**

**3. Happy ending or sorta how it is now, sad yet happy with a chance for a better outcome.**

**4. Should I start with where the one shot is now or have a few chapters before Bella meets Jasper; how she is with Alice, what her life is now.**

**Thanks so much! If I get enough response to this, I will continue (:**


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**Authors Note;**

**Once again, the response was amazing!**

**The first chapter of this story continued is up! The new one is called Undisclosed Desires.**

**The one shot is broken up into parts so that the chapters won't go from 7,500 to 1,500 x)**

**Thanks Again! Check it out and review it!**

**:D**

**Jade.**


End file.
